


It's Coronation Day!

by mytravelingteacup



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: For the First Time in Forever, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytravelingteacup/pseuds/mytravelingteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna are both anxious for Coronation Day to begin, but for different reasons. One sister is trying to tame her fears while the other attempts to contain her excitement. A detailed look at a snippet of "For the First Time In Forever".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Coronation Day!

“But it’s only for today.”

 

Else cast a worried glance down at her cold, trembling hands. The embodiment of this magic, her curse from birth. The tips were white, and perfect tiny crystals were splayed across her palms.

Today was her Coronation Day, a day inevitable for any royal first-born. Today, the palace was to welcome everyone, all of Arendelle and the other royal families, so Elsa could act through the tedious traditional performance. The act should be easy enough: walk down the aisle, listen to the priest, carry the royal orb and scepter, attend the party. But with all of the people present, more than she had seen in over thirteen years, she was uncertain of her ability to control her nerves. And she was not permitted to tough the orb and scepter with her gloves, a personal prison she of which she willingly succumbed. The prison that ensured her power was controlled.

She clenched her pale hands, feeling the thin ice crunch and thaw. With the gloves off, quite literally, at the church, she would practically be naked in front of a huge audience. After the accident in the ballroom that night, Elsa never removed her gloves. Then, with her intense aversion to people, to keep them at bay, to protect them, her nerves would certainly kick in, and everyone would be vulnerable.

But somehow, she would conceal it. Just today. That’s all she had to endure. After today, she could return to the way everything was, away in the castle, away from people she could hurt.

Just today.

 

“But it’s only for today!”

 

Anna leaned excitedly out the door leading to the courtyard. Today was the day she had been looking forward to for ages! People were never permitted inside the castle gates, but today that’s precisely what they would do. On the other side of the massive doors was a swarm of people itching to get inside Anna’s prison. Today, she would have visitors.

Anna loved people, to talk, to dance, but for reasons beyond her power, she had not been granted permission to have contact with anyone beyond the royal staff. Even though today was all about Elsa taking the throne as queen, all Anna wanted was to mingle.

First, there would be the greetings that would occur as soon as the doors were opened. Then, she would be standing at the front of a huge congregation beside her sister. Just the thought of so many people made her face flush with excitement! But then, she would finally, _finally_ be allowed to join everyone in the ballroom afterwards. She would finally be permitted the human contact she had been thirsting for all these years. Today would be the only day she’d get to quench it, and her blue eyes grew even wider as she reminded herself to soak in as much of the excitement as she possibly could.

 

“It’s agony to wait.”

 

Elsa determinedly pulled on her light aquamarine gloves, tugging them down her forearm. Her eyebrows were knit as she felt the embroidery, but she had to stay strong despite her concern. She didn't want to stay here in her room anymore; she was ready to open the gates and begin the ritual. The sooner people entered the empty castle, the sooner they would leave it empty once more.

Though she always felt more comfortable alone, the emptiness in the room was now filled with her tension. The waiting was unbearable. She was almost impatient to start letting people in, if only to occupy herself beyond her worry. Her Coronation was inevitable.

And since there was nothing she could possibly do to stop it, all she had left to do was let the people enter.

 

“It’s agony to wait!”

 

Anna had been waiting for this day for thirteen years, and the thought that she had to wait another ten seconds was torture. She was anxious for the festivities to commence.

She jumped the five steps, arms outstretched. She felt a surging thrill as her green skirts billowed. She had been dreaming so patiently, but she knew even her most vivid dreams would never match up to the ecstasy she would experience today. It had grown so she could hardly conjure an image of someone beyond the maids and servants, and all she wanted was the view of new people.

Of people from right outside the gates. Of people beyond the seas. Of laypeople. Of other princesses and princes.

Anyone.

She glided swiftly over the perfect stone courtyard, hardly feeling the hard ground as she made her way to the imposing gates.

 

“Tell the guards to open up-“

 

Elsa flung open the huge grey doors, easily four times her size but easy enough to handle. She suddenly seized up, the doors only halfway open, a thought washing over her. What if she couldn’t do this? What if she failed?

She felt ice churn through her body, and her fingertips grew cold again. She shut her mouth, unable to finish her sentence, and debated for half a second to shut the doors.

But her six maids, dressed in homey uniforms, stood expectantly, three on each side of the short hall. She knew she had to do this. It was her duty. Just as she had been born with her ice abilities, she had also been born with the responsibility to one day sit upon the throne and wear the crown.

 

“-the gates!”

 

She opened her doors completely, even though it was something she never did. Elsa didn't know how to open doors, let alone open gates, allow strangers to pour in. But it was something she knew she had to do in her position.

She folded her hands in front of her to mimic her maids. But unlike the maids, there was no one to stand opposite her and ensure she was doing everything just as she should. Elsa had to stand alone. She felt the last of the ice thaw from within her thick gloves, and only felt a dreamlike acceptance as she looked down the red hall.

She had sent forth the order, and now nothing could halt the inevitable. She recalled the mass of people she had seen from her window only moments before. They all looked so happy, so excited, and she would not allow herself to fail to please. She would do everything she had to do, all she had been taught. She would put on a show. All she had to do was repeat her father’s mantra. It had become a sort of prayer to recite.

Conceal it. Don’t feel it. Don’t let it show.

And now she had no choice but to do just that, to put all of her faith into her willpower and thick aquamarine shields.

 

“The gates!”

 

Anna was nearly hit by the first pair of colossal wooden doors, but she hardly noticed. Before they were even halfway open, she was already standing at the next pair. Her skirts were gathered in her hands as she pushed her was forward impatiently. The next pair of uniformed guards began to pull the doors opened, and Anna bounced on the heels of her feet as she saw the first new face she had been waiting for.

It was a woman in a lavender dress and brown hair pulled back in a bun similar to Anna’s. She noted her slightly upturned nose and light laugh lines, the shimmering gems in her ears to match her skirts, the easy way the man next to her rested his gloved hand on her shoulder in a way Elsa never would. Anna and the woman exchanged radiant smiles of proportions that rivaled the size of the gates.

Then, she ran out into the light on the other side of the gates, onto the bridge where people were walking and talking, doing average things Anna yearned to be a part of. And for today, she could.

Because today, the gates were finally opened, the doors were no longer closed and foreboding. Even though it had been so long since she had last had fun out in the light, she might be able to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you enjoyed it! If you see anything I could fix, PLEASE tell me, I'd love to know!


End file.
